


Away Down the Creepy Street

by LibraLibrary



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, and also answer some questions from the issue, fun fact qp swerve/lotty is the reason for the season tell ur friends, i wrote this to make my friend yell at me, issue 49, like how tailgate knew about cyclonus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraLibrary/pseuds/LibraLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three in the halls, two in the room, one in a bed, and it all goes to hell from there. Missing scenes from before, during, and after issue 49.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away Down the Creepy Street

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a friend yell at me by answering a bunch of questions left unresolved by 49. Also Rewind being friends with Cylonus. And Swerve and Velocity being best friends ever. And Sunder dialogue bc what an asshole am I right?
> 
> This is the first time I've written like all of these characters in prose lmaoooo

“Really, Rewind, you do not have to make such an event out of it.”

The mini-casette rushed ahead of Cyclonus, taking it upon himself to key open the door to the latter’s habsuite. “It is an event! Trust me, Cyclonus, I know events, and that was one!”

The taller bot swept past him, rolling his optics as he set down the case of repair sealant Velocity had given him. “If you want to stay and continue to harass me, I’d suggest you help me put this up.”

He needn’t ask; Rewind was already gathering the assorted instructional datapads and opening the drawer on Tailgate’s berth to store them, continuing on his tangent. “Keep pretending you don’t give a damn, but I’m telling you, he’s gonna wake up and freak out when he realizes you left it.”

“And how, exactly,” Cyclonus asked, sorting the contents of the case, “do you think he will distinguish my energon from anyone else’s?”

“Well, maybe because he knows now that you actually give a damn, considering you put yourself between him and about an entire battle’s worth of ammo...or-”

“Rewind.”

“Or because I totally left him a note.”

Cyclonus closed his eyes and vented in deep. “Why.”

The mini quickly snapped up the remaining datapads from the case, dancing out of range of the flier and over to his berth. “Because what if he wakes up while we’re gone? The last thing he probably remembers was you passing out like a drama queen-”

“Filled with ‘an entire battle’s worth of ammo’-”

“-Exactly! If he wakes up and you aren’t there, he needs to know that you’re okay, and that-aHA!”

Cyclonus jumped at Rewind’s exclamation, and turned, nearly dropping the bottle in his servo when he saw the source of the cry. His berth drawer was opened, datapads scattered across the surface of the slab. Rewind leaned against the furniture, with the smuggest look he could muster without a mouth, and held aloft, like a shiny found coin, a small shard of glass, coated in a dried green substance.

“That you care about him just as much as he cares about you.”

Cyclonus looked away, suddenly quite interested in the components of the medicines he was storing, and Rewind put a servo on his hip, raising one corner of his visor. “Not an event, my aft.”

The flier didn’t look away from the ingredients label, but he couldn’t restrain the ghost of a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. “It’s just a ritual.”

Rewind scoffed, placing the shard back in the little box of broken and coated glass, and gathering up the datapads. “And here I was hoping this little brush with death would make you a little less emotionally repressed. Is it such a crime to hope for a miracle?”

Cyclonus sighed, rubbing the recently-smoothed over edge of a bullet wound in his shoulder. “I’m just glad it’s over, and Getaway can’t enact any more wild schemes. By the way,” the violet bot recalled, “how is Chromedome faring? Rodimus said the injection wasn’t easy.”

Now it was Rewind’s turn to look away. “He’s...alright. Resting in our suite. I mean...I’m proud of him for all the good he can do, don’t get me wrong, but...this was just a short peek to figure out why Tailgate was acting weird, in and out, and it still left him exhausted. Either he’s done far too many surgeries, and they’re starting to take their toll, or something he saw…”

Rewind trailed off, an enigmatically bitter note in his voice, and Cyclonus reset his vocalizer, redirecting the subject. “When this is over, if he’s at least well enough to see guests, I do need to thank him. His volunteered services are likely the only reason Getaway’s been detained by now. He’s cruel, but he’s smart. Disturbingly smart.”

The mini nodded. “Yeah, a freak like that, I don’t _want_ to know what his next trick might’ve been-”

The lock on the habsuite door engaged loudly and suddenly, and as both bots jumped, the message went out across all personal frequencies.

_This is an emergency alert; this is not a drill. All crewmembers report to the nearest room or quarters and shut the door; autolocks will engage instantly. We are in Lockdown Protocol Number Fourty-Nine; all crewmembers must vacate the halls. Repeat, this is an emergency alert, this is not a drill. Remain in your quarters, and await further instruction._

Rewind tested the lock, then swore. “They don’t need to tell us to stay; we’re locked in!”

This time, Cyclonus did drop the bottle, stepping hastily over the mess without a thought and trying the door for himself. When it refused to yield, he slammed it with an intense curse in Old Cybertronian, and the fluent Rewind flinched. “Settle down, there’s no way you can break down a door like this, and cussing it out isn’t gonna magically end the lockdown-”

The flier snarled at the unmoving obstacle, a tiny mote of panic gleaming in his narrowed optics. “Tailgate-”

“-Is in the medbay, big guy, don’t worry. They probably lock that damn place down tighter than a war criminal’s cell, right?”

~-~

“What do you mean, the medbay doesn’t autolock??? EVERYTHING autolocks!”

Velocity skidded down the end of the hall, turning and charging down the next passage as Swerve slammed into the wall of the corner. “In the event of an emergency, the medbay is left open to admit victims unless manually shut down or evacuated by personnel! I AM THAT PERSONNEL AND _I AM NOT THERE!”_

The pair raced down the hall, and when Velocity stopped abruptly at the medbay doors, Swerve had to struggle to not collide with her and knock the only available medic flat on her ass. The Camien cautiously glanced inside the room, sighing with relief when the only warm body she could detect was the comatose mini in the berth nearest the window. “Whatever’s onboard, it hasn’t reached here yet-”

Down at her side, Swerve jumped, jabbing one finger down the hall. “YEAH, BECAUSE HE’S OUT HERE!”

Velocity turned her head, only just barely catching the unlucky, fleeing crewmember at the intersection of two hallways screaming as-

**  
_SSSLLUTCH_  
**

Swerve clamped a servo over his intake, shuddering in disgust, and Velocity was unable to turn away. Suddenly horrified at the thought of such a hideous fate befalling the sleeping waste disposal bot in her care, he servo reached out for the door panel almost automatically, activating the emergency lock without looking. The door slammed shut, loud enough to snap her out of her reverie, and she was in an instant able to weigh her actions.

The good news: Tailgate and the medbay were now safe from whatever had just turned that poor mech inside out.

The bad news: she and Swerve were on the _wrongest_ side of the door, and now whatever it was knew they were there.

The unknown assailant made his presence known, slowly leaning into view from the corner and flashing the two terrified, backstepping autobots his biggest grin. “Ah! More foolish younglings, out of their warm safe berths!”

The sight of the mech (not even a mech, a monster) could curdle energon, and Velocity felt a wave of instinctive panic ripple through her body. Whoever this beast was, he was the source of the lockdown, and he just turned an otherwise healthy mech into a crumpled ball of metal _without so much as touching him._

They were screwed.

“Ahhhh, a femme as well! One of Solus’s little daughters, traipsing about in the realm of Mortilus? Myyyy, how the temptation of curiosity will reward you, child-”

With a strangled cry of indignation, Swerve leapt at the intruder’s face, startling the creature enough to break his eye contact with Velocity. Stunned, the medic took a step, ready to pry her friend off and do some damage of her own if need be, but-

“Lotty! Go, get to the bar, get out of here! When this is over we’re gonna need our medic, now _go!”_

“Swerve-!”

“I! SAID-” he punctuated each word with a shaky but desperate blow to the assailant’s face, clinging to his neck with one arm, **“GO!”**

He was right, of course he was right, and god knew if she allowed herself to fall victim to whatever the monster was doing, any other victims wouldn’t stand a chance. Still, as she reluctantly turned on her heels and ran in the direction of the bar, she had to blink back bright ribbons of tears. Her footsteps echoed loudly down the abandoned hallway, though they did little to drown out the scuffle taking place before the medbay doors.

“Oh! Do you think you can fight back the inevitable, little one? My, the fear I can taste in you! The sights you have seen! The sins you bury within yourself! You who helps others, allow me to help you!”

**_SSSLLUTCH_ **

Velocity’s steps faltered, and she gritted her denta as her fuel tanks lurched, but she didn’t look back, continuing to seek out shelter as the lights cut out in her wake.


End file.
